love and romance
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Aaron soon to Inquisitor us prisoner and Cassandra asked for his help. But mostly he seems to see the beauty in her now.


The Inquisition started to form finally after the first rift was closed. The group consisted of Cassandra, Solo's, varric, a long with leliana and Cullen.

Heading to the top of the mountain to stop the rift from opening anymore now.

Cassandra ask the prisoner if he would help close the breach. By the way what is your name. I forgotten to ask you that.

Prisoner - My name is Aaron. But you should already know that. So why are you asking me to help even know I may not be free after this.

Cassandra - What do you mean. I promise you that I will set you free after this.

Aaron - Forgive me if I don't believe you or trust you after how you treated me. I'm not sure if I trust you now.

Cassandra - Looks at him. Well I guess we so will find out then won't we.

Aaron - Cassandra, what a beautiful name. I'm sure you are very beautiful as well as intelligent to. But I'm not going to insulate you by asking.

Cassandra - turned around looking back starting to say something to Aaron. It was too late demons had come closer than before. She didn't have much time to react before being surrounded.

Aaron - thought about running away instead of helping her out. I'm not a coward he thought picking up a sword close to him then running to her he fought his way through yhe demons to save her.

Cassandra - Drop the sword now.

Aaron - did as he was told.

Cassandra - keep the sword. I'm not going to be able to protect you all the time. I'm better off trusting you now and having your back then something happened to you before we get to the rift or you die. I know what you are thinking. I should be so nice to you after what I did before.

Aaron - I know why you said. That you got my back. Your looking at my back side and its ok. I was doing the same to. I'm sure your still a virgin aren't you Cassandra.

Cassandra - You were looking at my ass as I walked in from of you this hole time and your just telling me this now. I should Hit you, but i won't because I have been waiting for someone like you to strair at me like this for a long time. I'm hoping that you like what you saw because if you did your welcome to have it and look at my ass all you want as ling as I am only one you want. She looked back smirking at him.

Aaron - Oh I only want you and I really like to spank your ass so hard now. I'm willing to do this right in front of the enemies here.

Cassandra - I bet you are wonderful when I will let you touch this ass of mine or let you have it. She smiled and said. If you want to have my ass your going to have to come get it smirks.

Aaron - Ran up behind Cassandra. then grabbing her ass hard. Says you mean like this as he spank her ass good then grab it some more and more.

Cassandra - Wow you really do want to have me as your lover and take me now right here.

Finally they both made it to the top of the mountain. Cassandra and Aaron look at the sky seeing the rift.

Cassandra - Finally ssid are you ready to do this. Were here so you can close it. I'm right here if something happens. Or if you need me to help. But I have to say that if something happens here to you all never forgive myself e ever.

Aaron - I know that. I know that you are teasing me as well to. But mostly yoyr trying to say that if I truly want to be with you. I have to make it. I'll do just that if you promise me one thing.

Cassandra - You want me to promise you something after everything that's happened here. Alright I agree. what is it you want me to promise to you?

Aaron - Want you to promise me that if anything happens to mr you'll make sure my family is safe from the chanter snd everyone else. I also want you to know that I love Cassandra.

Cassandra heard the last part very clearly now. She was about to say something when Leliana and her archers showed up behind her.

Leliana - You made it. Good I'm glad and now what do you want to do.

Cassandra - Leliana place your archers in spots to be ready for anything no matter what happens do not let stop.

Leliana - I understand. But what of you and the prison. I mean are guess. I'm not sure how I can protect you as well if something happens.

Aaron - I trust Cassandra to do what she must no matter what happens to me. She knows what to do. I'm going to trust her.

Liliana - Cassandra I see are guess has taken a liking to you. Does that mean you are wrong about before.

Cassandra - Yes after everything I have done to hum I will nit let anything happen to him. I'm in fact starting to see why he survived. I'm sure you'll want to know more but for now I really like him. As I should put it i think I am in love.

Leliana - Found out why she snd Cassandra we're like this now and in the positions they're in.


End file.
